Games
by Celebriangel
Summary: In which Hermione receives a shock, Harry and Draco play different and more interesting games than was previously thought, and Detention with the Potions Professor might not be quite what you expect...HD


Disclaimer: Not mine, property of JKR and publishers and copyright owners and legal aids and the man who picked up the draft copies from the trash...

This was something that came to me when I randomly read the word 'vilification'. And, as happens when I learn something knew, I wrote a Harry/Draco fic about it. Et voila!

"Shut up, Malfoy! Harry doesn't need your vilification."

Harry sighed – he couldn't even remember what they were arguing about.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "That's a big word for a little Mudblood." Hermione flinched. She tried to pretend that the offensive term didn't affect her, but Harry knew it did, more than she would like to admit. Harry had to remind himself forcefully that yes, Draco really was that good of an actor, but it still bothered him that he had to hurt Hermione to keep up appearances.

"And anyway," Malfoy continued. "I thought Potter could speak for himself, last time I checked."

Harry hastily covered a snicker. Last time Draco had checked was yesterday night in the prefect's bathroom, and as far as Harry remembered, Draco had proved that he could go one better and _scream_ – though not, it had to be said, for himself.

Harry started, and rubbed his arm where Hermione's sharp elbow had jabbed it. She was shooting a reproachful look at him, probably because he was looking distracted rather than angry. Even Draco had thrown a piercing sliver of a glare at him between affected sneering.

"I'm bloody fed up with this," said Harry.

Draco's voice lowered and he lost the drawl. "Fuck, Harry! This really isn't the time!"

Hermione's look froze at the same time as her mind appeared to race. Draco caught the look, closed his eyes briefly in a gesture which Harry knew meant he was about to swear loudly.

"Shit," he said, loudly.

"You've really landed yourself in it, haven't you?"

"You mean I've really landed _us_ in it."

"Yes, and thanks for removing all doubt of it. That's it, I'm never making you my secret keeper."

"Bit late for that, isn't it? I could make you the subject of ridicule across Britain, if I so choose." He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "But I won't. Blackmail is so much more fun." Harry was favoured with a swift beatific smile.

Hermione almost regained control of her vocal chords. "Harry, wh-what on, on, on _earth_ is going on?"

Draco smirked at him as Harry tried to look innocent. "Can we please talk about this somewhere else?" Preferably not in a corridor full of interested people, if it's at all the same to you?" he shot glares at a line of first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, who were waiting outside the Transfiguration classroom and staring in open-mouthed awe. Everyone knew that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy _hated_ each other. "I can explain," he said to Hermione.

"Well, let's see how you explain this one, Potter," said Draco, but he was grinning. Harry took Hermione by the arm and began leading her away, trying to mutter soothingly in her ear but only managing a frenetic sort of gibbering which did nothing to banish the look of vague panic on her face. He just managed to catch the wink Draco sent his way, and he blanched. That look meant trouble.

Hermione turned back and faced Harry, having pulled him into an ignored corner near the muggle studies classroom.

"How about giving me that explanation you promised?" she said, hands on hips

"Ah, well...see, the thing is, right, that – "

"Oh, Harry, just spit it out!" she said, not unkindly.

"We – that is, Draco and I – are, well...together." Harry managed.

"Together in every sense of the word," said Draco before Hermione could manage a reaction, putting his arms round Harry's neck from behind and kissing him on the cheek.

Now Hermione deserved her chance to sputter incoherently, having the most reason (deadly shock) to do so.

"But – but – " she stopped, and tried again. "You argue, have duels, destroy things, are nasty to each other at every possible opportunity; you try to best each other in everything. You _hate_ each other," she finished helplessly, feeling (justifiably) that the foundations of her world were being shaken.

"In short, we're supposed to fight, not fuck,"

Hermione's thick eyebrows disappeared under her fringe. Harry snickered, but blushed a little.

"He doesn't mince words." he said, indicating Draco with a thumb over the shoulder.

"So I see," said Hermione. Draco smiled beatifically

"We still fight," said Harry, seeing Hermione's continued confusion. "Draco can still be a snarky bastard sometimes."

"And Potter here will always be an idiot Gryffindor." Draco said in a long-suffering manner.

"You're talking to the sabotager of Slytherin plans, master plotter who was almost-sorted-into-Slytherin, here,"

"_Accidental_ sabotager of some poorly-constructed Slytherin plans, and only with the help of Granger the brain here. Master Plotter makes you sound even more ridiculous than you already are. Potter the Plotter saves the day, despite being hampered by ridiculous pseudonym! I can see the headline now," said Draco, cheerfully

"So you're admitting that Slytherins conduct poorly-constructed plans?" said Harry.

"Honestly, Potter, you missed entirely the main thrust of my argument! My remarkably _well-constructed_ argument. And I'm not saying that we don't have idiots in Slytherin, only that there is a far greater proportion of idiots in Gryffindor. It's the bravery/recklessness/stupidity thing."

"Draco, shut up," said Harry. Draco looked very indignant, and continued muttering under his breath.

"That seems to have settled it," said Draco, after a moment. "Have we missed anything?"

"Well..." said Hermione, in the tone of one who was definitely not satisfied and had a good deal more questions, but couldn't quite manage a coherent sentence just at that moment.

"Oh – Hermione?" said Harry. "Please don't mention it to Ron yet,"

"Agreed," said Draco swiftly. "As amusing as it would be to see the Weasel throw a fit and turn purple, his voice tends to carry somewhat when he's cross and I'd rather the whole school _didn't _know within five minutes."

He received a swat on the arm from Harry.

"Ow! That _hurt_, you know. There's no need to take out your sadistic Gryffindor tendencies on me."

"And, of course, Slytherins are masochists. Still," Harry said, leaning back to mutter in Draco's ear, "it does make for an interesting sex life."

"I ought to be going. Small children to terrorize, Unforgivables to practise: that sort of thing."

Harry turned his head and gave Draco a proper kiss, leaning into him slightly. Apparently this was too much for Hermione, who choked. Harry smiled, and Draco wandered off.

It wasn't until later that Hermione found her tongue. "Of course, you weren't serious about that sex life comment, were you, Harry?"

Harry snorted, and though it best to let her believe whatever she liked. Besides, Harry thought, checking his watch, he had a Detention with the Potions Professor to attend - and he wasn't going to be scrubbing cauldrons.

A/N: What did you think? Please review, you know it means the world to writers. Cookies to everyone who reviewed The Dark Is Cold, you guys really inspire me. Don't worry, the next chapter is coming! Till next time,

CelebrianAngel


End file.
